


Good Girls Don't Cry

by Reiven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coda to 4.08, Eva's Birthday Party, F/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/pseuds/Reiven
Summary: Series of events leading up to and taking place during Eva’s birthday party in episode eight. Basically, Eva and Chris make out a lot, and you know...talk about feelings and shit.





	Good Girls Don't Cry

Eva didn’t really expect him to show up.

The invite was more out of courtesy than anything else, because they were…what, hooking up? Seeing each other? Actually dating? That last part was borderline laughable because this was _Chris_ Eva was talking about. _The_ Chris. Penetrator Chris. Fuckboy Chris. Been with pretty much all the girls in school Chris.

But he was also the Chris who didn’t make fun of her when she mistook him for the wrong Chris. The one who greeted her nicely in the courtyard of the school that morning. The Chris who played into her flirting and told her that she was smart and that she was interesting. The Chris who comforted her during the party when she was feeling so down and so worthless and so pathetic. The Chris who was so gentle with her and kind and she took advantage of that kindness and kissed him almost out of spite because of Jonas. He leaned into the kiss but it didn’t make it any less fair to him and to Iben and one of the things Eva was truly thankful for was being able to make amends about that momentary lapse in judgement with Iben, because she was the real victim in all this.

You’d think that she’d actually learn her lesson after that, but Chris remained Chris and Eva remained Eva and somehow they found a bond, a camaraderie of sorts in their messed up history together and somehow that evolved into the dysfunctional relationship they sort of landed face first into. One based on purely sexual attraction to each other. They didn’t have anything to hide or a dark history the other didn’t know about. They didn’t have to pretend that they were innocent in any way because they’d seen each other at their absolute worst. But through that, somehow they created a bond that wasn’t just a fling or a fleeting hook up in broom closet or a crowded stairwell.

And then it happened.

She invited him to a Kose party while their mouths were half preoccupied with exploring every inch of each other, hands roaming restlessly up and down their bodies. She’d said that fully expecting him to laugh and turn her down.

It took him a moment, as they broke apart from the kiss, her eyes finding his glassy eyed gaze on her, wanting her as much as she wanted him up against her.

He licks his lips almost out of habit before he grins his Cheshire cat grin. “Sounds very cozy,” he says.

It takes Eva a moment of trying to hold back her own grin before she fails miserably and resorts to swatting his shoulder with the back of her hand. “Don’t make me regret asking you.”

“Chill, Eva,” he says teasingly. “Fine. It sounds terribly boring and capitalistic and like something governed by market forc—”

Eva doesn’t let him finish and starts smacking him again relentlessly, but she has a smile on her face and he can’t stop laughing.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole,” he says when Eva finally ceases her onslaught.

Eva’s demeanor immediately turns serious again, her eyes all of a sudden finding the floor way more interesting that it really is and her fingers reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She hates the nervousness that comes through in her voice when she asks, “So…will you come?”

Chris doesn’t immediately answer and Eva can already feel her heart dropping into her stomach.

All of a sudden she feels one of his hands holding onto her hip reaching up to gently caress the line of her jaw with the back of his hand before using his index finger to gently guide her face up to look at him. “I’d love to,” he says earnestly when Eva finally meets his eyes.

And Eva finds herself speechless.

Which lasts only so long before they’re locking lips and grasping hips once again.

If Eva had to be honest, she didn’t even really expect him to actually show up. Sure she hoped, what person wouldn’t, but deep down, the part of her that had been scarred by years of being lied to and being left behind and always being put second to everyone else, that part of her was wary of putting her trust in anyone ever again.

It was only by chance that she answered the door during the party. It hadn’t even really begun yet; Noora was just pulling out the paints and the glitters and Eskild was still surfing through the radio to find the best Christmas song for him to defile with the most vulgar lyrics he could think of. But no one heard the sound of the doorbell ringing and Eva was closest to the door.

Chris’s stupidly grinning face is the first thing she sees when the door swings open and she can’t help the way her heart nearly skips a beat when she finally registers the fact that he’s really, actually there.

He’s wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt and he looked really fucking good. Eva is actually looking down at herself, watching her body move of its own accord, like her spirit had for a split second transcended the astral plane; she grabs Chris by the collar of his jacket and pulls him into a kiss.

It was the vulnerable side of her that she promised to never let anyone else see again, but she latches onto him when she pulls back from the kiss and he just lets her. He doesn’t say anything, but she feels the warm comforting embrace as his arms find its way around her and pulls her close.

Eva thinks that maybe this was the first step in her journey to finally being able to put her heart and her trust in another person again. It felt…nice.

She wasn’t sure what to think or how to feel when Chris told her he’d decided to join the army. She was sad, yes. Scared, yes. Upset, very. But she also understood. It was the first time seeing Chris looking so sure of himself and his decision about his future. He drifted around a lot after William left for London, doing a near perfect impression of a kicked puppy who just lost its favourite toy. It really wasn’t that far from the truth if she thought about it. Deciding to go into the army gave him a sense of responsibility and purpose she doesn’t think she’s ever seen in him before. It made her sad to see him leave, but it also made her proud to see where he was going.

He still texted her and called occasionally, and would drop by once in awhile during his weekend off.

They were together a few weeks before her birthday when she posed her question; feeling an eerie sense of déjà vu as she pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with him.

“My birthday’s coming up in a few weeks,” she says. “And—uh, I was wondering if you were going to be around then? I’m not sure if we’re even having a party or anything like that, but I wouldn’t mind spending time with you. I’m turning eighteen, finally,” she says with a smile that’s far more confident that was she was feeling on the inside.

Chris looks like he’s giving his answer some thought before he speaks. “I’m not sure if I can get back in time. We might be going into the forest that time. But I’ll try.” He looks genuinely apologetic when he says that but Eva’s heart crumbles a little on the inside.

She tries not to look too crushed at his answer, covering her feelings with a smile that she hopes looks a lot more convincing that it feels. “Okay,” she says.

“I’m sorry. I will try to make it,” he says.

“I know. Really, it’s okay.”

It was okay, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. She’d gotten used to spending these little special moments with him, and not having him there at her birthday when she was about to turn eighteen, it wasn’t really a big deal in hindsight, but it didn’t mean the ache wasn’t apparent.

Somewhere along the way, he somehow turned into a person Eva looked forward to seeing and to talk to. Someone she wanted to share the boring little details of her life with and someone whose day she wanted to hear about. The thing about Chris was that he always listened. He didn’t just hear what she was saying, he listened to what she had to say and he always seemed interested and intrigued and that’s one of the things that touched Eva the most. She was used to having her opinion always being brushed off and somehow always being less important, to being someone whose opinion a person couldn’t wait to hear. It was strange, but it was nice.

She liked it. And she liked Chris. Not having him there on the day that was supposed to be most special didn’t lessen how valuable it was, because she still had the girls and her friends and Isak and Jonas coming, but it was still a little sad. She was going to miss having him there.

She didn’t really think about him much during the actual party. He didn’t come, but he hadn’t promise to come so Eva didn’t get her hopes up in the first place. Her friends were there and they were finally healing, they were finally reconnecting with Sana the way they should have from the beginning. Somehow they’d just ended up taking her for granted for all the things she did for them and they hadn’t even realized what shitty friends they were being to her until the reality of everything slapped them in the face.

The reality was named Jamila.

They still had so much to talk about and still so much healing to be done, but at least they were all finally on the right track again. _Together_.

She was finishing up her fifth glass of the gigantic bottle of champagne the girls had gotten for her when she noticed the glint of the sun reflecting off the car pulling into Chris’ driveway. She turned just in time to register the metallic sheen of the too familiar silver car just before it came to a stop right at the edge of the patio. Her voice calls Noora’s name before her brain could even register what she was seeing with her eyes.

Eva hadn’t really expected him to show up.

But he did.

She couldn’t concentrate on anything else at that moment besides his face and the wide grin he was wearing as he sauntered up the patio, his eyes on her. Only on her. The familiar mischievous glint in his eye as he studied her with an intense gaze.

Eva found herself unable to look away. She couldn’t catch her breath fully but her own smile emerged before she could even think.

He looked so good.

She finds herself taking a subconscious step forward when he nears, and she can’t help the way her body feels like it’s getting drawn into his embrace when he opens his arms wide to her. They hug, before everything else, before the kiss and before the hello’s, because she was just so happy to see him and the best thing was that he looked just as happy to see her.

The hug lasts a lifetime, but in reality it was probably only like twenty seconds. The moment they pull back though, her first thought is to smack him hard on the shoulder.

“That was for lying, you asshole.”

“Technically I didn’t lie,” he says. “You see, I said I would try to make it,” he adds with a shrug. “I tried, and…well, here I am,” he motions to himself up and down with both hands.

“You’re still an asshole.”

“But I’m your asshole.”

Eva couldn’t argue with that fact. He was her asshole, and she couldn’t be more proud of that fact.

She can feel the eyes of everyone around on her and Noora and the way her Chris is wiggling her eyebrow at her when she turns to look at them. Vilde is staring wide eyed between her and Chris and Noora and William and she can hear the murmurs of talk going around the area between people who didn’t understand what just happened, getting brought up to date by the people who did.

“C’mon,” she says, grabbing his hand and dragging him off towards the edge of the veranda where the gigantic bottle of champagne was still sitting, calling her name seductively. “Time to get shit faced,” she says.

“Why Eva,” Chris says with mock scandalized tone. “If you wanted to get me into bed so quick, all you had to do was ask.”

“Shut up, Chris.”

And both of them commenced doing all their talking with their lips and their roaming hands in a spot somewhat more private a bit more removed from the center of the still ongoing party. The hot pink float which had been such a bizarre choice of decoration for a party not taking place _anywhere_ in the vicinity of any kind of body of water, proved to be useful after all.

They drank, they made out, drank some more and made out even more. Eva could feel the warmth of his firm, tight abs under her hand when she ran it across his stomach and the strength of his arms and his rock hard biceps as he pulled her close. Until her Chris came skittering over with her phone and loudly yelling, ‘Say cheese’, before either of them could really pull themselves together.

“She’s cool,” Chris says and Eva couldn’t agree more.

“She is. But now back to more important things,” she says, and envelops his mouth with hers again and Chris whose smile she can still feel under her lips, is only too happy to oblige. Maybe a little _too_ happy.

Since it was her birthday and her friends had gone through so much trouble putting it together, Eva felt like she had an obligation to not just sit there with Chris the whole weekend and make out, even though she really, really wanted to. Reluctantly she drags an exasperated Chris to his feet and hauls him off to rejoin the party.

At one point, Eva couldn’t help but take a step back to just look at everyone that was around her, laughing, singing, dancing; just having a merry old time. She looks over at Chris who’s talking and laughing with William, Noora and Sana off to the side and at Even and Isak laughing with the Elias and a few of the boys. She finds Yousef near the edge of the veranda, leaning against the rail, standing with Vilde and Magnus, but his eyes kept straying to where Sana was standing at the other end. The wistful, longing look on his face was so obvious and Eva tries not to be too obvious with her staring. Her Chris (thought she wonders if she needs to start calling her Vilde’s Chris, since she’d laid claim to the other Chris. _Her_ actual Chris in fact) was over at the barbeque pit with Eskild and Linn cooking off the last bits of sausages they had left on the tray.

She didn’t hear the sound of someone walking up until she feels strong arms circle her around the waist, pulling her into the curve of his body and holding her close.

“Enjoying the party?” Chris asks when she turns to look at him.

“I am. How about you?”

“Ehh,” he says. “There could be more kissing and maybe slightly less clothes, but it’s decent.”

Eva bumps him on the side with her hip but she chuckles.

“So, Miss Eva Mohn, how does it feel to finally be an adult and be able to drink and drive, hopefully not in that order or at the same time.”

“Ehh,” she says. Mimicking his earlier tone. “I think sometimes being like an adult and acting like an adult is a process that doesn’t happen at the same time. I mean, look at yourself.”

Chris mouths a taken aback _‘What?’_ at her words. “Why, Eva. You wound me.”

“I feel like that’s the adult part of me emerging. Just telling it like it is left and right.”

Chris laughs but he can’t seem to tear his gaze away from her and she finds herself unable to either.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says suddenly and Eva can feel the heat of the blush creeping onto her cheeks despite herself.

“Stop it, Chris. Flattery will get you nowhere,” she says, but she can almost hear the sound of her own heart beating in her ear.

But Chris looks absolutely serious. He isn’t even smiling, just studying her with that intense gaze, like he was looking straight through her very soul. “I’m being serious, Eva. You’re beautiful and amazing and I’m lucky to be here with you.”

Eva swallows hard, feeling the annoying prickling of tears behind her eyeballs. “I’m happy to be here with you too,” she says, and she hopes it comes out as sincere as she hears it in her head.

They stay like that for a while, just gazing into each other’s eyes. This time though, instead of one person pulling the other into the kiss, or moving closer to initiate the kiss, they both move simultaneously; crossing the short distance between them in the same amount of time and finding the middle ground at the same time as their lips meet with a kiss that was all the emotions they were currently feeling at the same time. It was sincere but still passionate and fervent, with a want that neither of them have ever truly felt for another person before. There was also a need, almost like a hunger to have each other as close as physically possible.

Chris’s arms circle Eva around the waist and in turn, Eva reaches up to embrace him tightly around the shoulders, pulling her body close against his. His strong arms lift her almost to her tip toes and holds her there in the firm but gentle embrace.

Eva doesn’t know how long they stay like that, just kissing and embracing, and just holding each other close. It isn’t until she feels a presence hesitantly walking up to them and finds Chris approaching them with a big smile, though she looks genuinely sorry to be interrupting.

“Everyone’s leaving,” she says. “I mean, I don’t mind if you want to stay out here all night and make out, but my dad might get a bit of a shock in the morning.”

They both chuckle.

“Okay Chris,” Eva says, reluctantly pulling out of the warm embrace, but slipping her hand into Chris’s almost immediately after.

“Chris,” her Chris says.

“Chris,” Vilde’s Chris says before they both high five each other in a familiar, friendly manner.

They’re met by Eskild and Linn at the entrance as they’re about to walk out after Eva has said her goodbyes and her _‘thank you’s’_ to the girls for orchestrating all this and all the guys for coming and making it a party she definitely was never going to forget. The truth was, she wasn’t really ready for the party to be over, but Chris had to clean up and Vilde, Sana and Noora (and William by proxy) had agreed to stay and help her. They had adamantly refused to accept her help and had rudely shooed her off to go out there and quote unquote, “Have steamy sex with your hot boyfriend.” Chris’s words.

Eskild suggested a more inclusive after party celebration though. Both him and Linn were obviously drunk off their ass, and Eva and Chris probably didn’t look much better. But in their inebriated state, nothing else sounded better than that offer.

So off they went, Eskild and Linn and Eva with her hot boyfriend Chris.

Eva quite liked the sound of that actually.


End file.
